


A Pleasuring Dream or Reality?

by ED3765



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Drugged Drink, F/F, Gag, Socks, chairtie, gagged, kidnap, tiedup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: Another one of my short stories, most likely should be posted on my blog but we'll see how this story fares. I hope you all enjoy! Comment lots if you want another part. I hope you enjoy!As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765
Kudos: 3





	A Pleasuring Dream or Reality?

Warning, the following contains mature content such as nudity and orgasms to someone of legal age, do not read if you have issues with it. 

\-----

"Mmmphpmmmm!" Linda moaned out as she found herself in a situation she had never experienced before. Her near nude body shifting within a large and sturdy chair, her arms folded and pressed against her backside while pushing against some rope that wrapped around her upper body, going above and below her breasts which made them puff out. 

Her teeth gnawed at the large rubber ball gag that filled her lips along with some sweaty balled up cotton material that filled her mouth and made her cheeks puff out as drool continuously dripped from the gag. Which her drool landing on either her bare bouncing breasts or her thigh high socks, which were rainbow striped color to give her a somewhat exotic look. 

"Grmrhrmphm!" she moaned out and shifted again, she clenched her hands more tightly which were stuck in taped up balls as more rope bound her wrists with more binding her ankles which were bound in a cross fashion. "Mrhrrm!" she yelped out as the soft vibration coming from her crotch made her face blush brightly, which her senses were heightened right now thanks to the fact she was blindfolded with a black cloth with ear plugs filling her ears. 

She looked around the room, trying to gain some sense of where she could be or who could be with her as she was teased to no end. Despite her efforts all she could make out was her own moans and the vibration that kept on pleasuring her to a long teasing with no end in sight. 

"Mmrrphpmmm!" she moaned out starting to pant a bit heavier now, knowing she was reaching an orgasm. 

Fearing who or what could be watching, Linda tried to distract her mind, trying to recall what happened. All she could remember was coming home from an intense jog, removing her sandy like hair from its pony tie and removing her sweater to reveal her blue sports bra that matched well with her navy pants and dark shoes which she had kicked off her shoes to reveal her light blue low ankle socks. 

The last thing she could remember was grabbing her usual sports drink from the fridge before waking up like this. Confused why this happened to her, even more that she was now wearing such long socks she kept on struggling, trying to figure out her situation more. Which as she tried to flex her sore mouth some, causing more drool to splatter on her body below, she had a good idea where her socks went as a sweaty nasty taste tainted her tongue. 

"MMFMFMF!" She moaned out sharply along with the sudden stronger spike of pleasure from the vibrator that was firmly taped over her crotch. "Mmrmrmrmrmr!" she kept moaning out and squirming harder, she could no longer hold it in and let out a shuddering orgasm cry, knowing she made a mess on the chair she sat on as her blush deepen to a crimson red. 

"Mmmmmmmmm..." she moaned out relieved as the vibration died down along with her shuddering orgasm, leaving her panting and gasping behind her ball gag. Her mind began to race, thinking back to all the dirty material she would ever read on situations like this. 

Several things entered her mind, that she was at some auction house, people betting on how well she just came. Or in a secret lair of office men, all getting off on her helpless state. 

"Whrn ghrnr mhrr?!" Linda soon cried out, wanting an answer to who was doing this to her. She resume squirming more along with moaning louder as her body tensed up, she could feel it, someone was in front of her, leaning themselves closer to her. 

"Mphpmm?" Linda moaned as she soon let out a yelp, a tongue had just lapped its way up her neck, soon nibbling on her ear lobe, making her moan uncontrollably. Which on cue the vibration in her crotch increased, sending her racing towards another orgasm. 

"MMMPHPMM!" Linda moaned out and gasped sharply, having no control or ability to fight off anything she felt or who did this to her. 

"Mhphm mphpm mphpm... MMMMRPHMM!" she soon cried out after a brief struggle as she orgasm once more as she squirted all over the place, her body pushed to its limits. Cum stained her lower body with sweat covering the rest of her body as she soon felt her attacker rub their hands all over her body, taking long moments to fondle her breasts between feeling up her body. 

Linda carefully thought over everything she felt and sensed soon feeling another pair of breasts, thinking it was a woman doing this, which the thought began building her to another orgasm. What she believed was a female was now rubbing her legs intensely, seemingly enjoying her sock clad feet from her shins up to her thighs, which the person soon nibbled and sucked on her sock toes. 

"Mmmmmphpmmmm!" she yelped out, the nibbling sending a shock through her body as she tried to pull away but had no grounds to do so. "Mmmphpm..." she groaned as the attacker lapped their tongue up her sock legs, starting on her left leg going up to her thigh and then doing the same to her right leg. 

Upon reaching the top of her right leg, the person holding her like this suddenly kissed her crotch area, working with the strong vibration to bring Linda to another orgasm. 

"Nnrnr mrmrh hrhrhhr MMRMRR!" Linda soon cried out, having the strongest orgasm of the night, maybe in her entire life. No longer able to take it, she simply passed out, her body slightly hanging over as her kidnapper looked on amused as the vibration in her crotch was finally stopped while a pool had formed on the chair she sat on to show her shame. 

\---------

"Hrhrmm... ngngn.... huh? GAA!" Linda cried out sitting up in bed, panting hard as she ran her hand through her sweaty hair. "Wh-What? A dream? Wet dream..." she muttered running her hand over her crotch, soon wincing. 

"Ngn, nope. It was real, but..." she rasped seeing herself clothed again, besides still wearing the long socks. "How..." she muttered while wobbling herself out into the kitchen, her lower body feeling like jelly as she found her phone on the kitchen table. 

Opening it up she found an image set to open, making Linda gasp as it was a picture of her bondage state, looking like it was perfectly taken during the height of her first or second orgasm. She stared intently at it, taking in her blindfolded and gagged state, the rope wrapping tightly around her body as a thick glaze of drool covered her red ball gag. 

Linda wanted to delete it, but she kept looking at it, transfixed by it. She had never seen herself so aroused, so happy looking despite not feeling it during her forced orgasms. Despite her finger hovering over the delete button, she slowly pulled it away, even saving the picture in a few places as if never wanting to lose it. 

"Just who did this?" she muttered, realizing this was taken in some unknown kitchen, it was then she felt a piece of paper on the backside of her phone. Flipping it over, it was simple instructions for her to go jogging and return home at the same time and then drink her usual drink, which she now realized had to have been spiked. 

"Hrmmm..." Linda muttered while biting her lower lip with her thighs grinding together a bit. "Is tomorrow going to be good for another jog?" she mused as she wanted to test this experience a bit more. 

The end?

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my short stories, most likely should be posted on my blog but we'll see how this story fares. I hope you all enjoy! Comment lots if you want another part. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav.
> 
> -ED3765


End file.
